A New Revenge
by cutie-pie-rockchic
Summary: Emotions. Can you just feel them or can something else? Can something be created because of them? Dean ans sam must live to deal with the consequences of their emotions. But this time it's personal. Extremely.
1. UNknown

**A new revenge**

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Dean Winchester looked over at the dozing form at his little brother. Sam started to arouse from his fitful 'sleep' and looked over at the form of his brother hunched over the wheel. Metallica blasted from the stereo and Sam was surprised he'd even managed to doze in the car. Just proof of how tired he was.

"What?" he asked his brother groggily. Dean noticed the ugly glare coming from his brother's direction and decided to keep his gaze fixated on the road.

"oh nothing really it's just I might as well wake you up as you've been sleeping for about the whole car ride and I think you'd better do what you do best college boy and get that ass of yours moving and do something useful" Dean stated lightly.

"Yeah yeah I get the point Dean, just 'cause you're crap at actually turning on the computer I guess I might as well help you" Sam replied with a smile. Deciding that a grunt was all he was gonna get from his brother Sam wearily wiped his eyes and grabbed his computer.

The Impala rounded a corner and a Diner appeared in the Winchesters view. Dean looked at the dingy place and decided it would have to do. His stomach was loudly protesting that it hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Dean pulled over and Sam glanced up from his laptop to see why they had stopped.

"Hey Dean you know those coordinates dad sent us…………"

"Yeah Sammy I might've noticed them"

"It's _Sam _and anyway well haven't we been there before?"

"_we _haven't lil' bro but I have and before you ask for what has to be like the millionth time no I don't know why dad has sent us there" Dean commented exasperatedly.

"Dean……… it's just that…….oh well never mind" Sam stared intently out of the window, feeling Dean's stare on his head.

"Sam is there something you're not telling me? Coz if there is then I want you to tell me now and if there isn't I'm gonna seriously kick your ass for even making me consider this chick flick moment"

Sam considered for a moment. Should he tell Dean? It was probably nothing but then again…………No. He wouldn't. Hell, he didn't even know what it was himself yet, and it would be useless to worry dean about it. I mean, did he honestly think that Dean would do that? Realizing that his brother was still waiting for an answer Sam flashed him a quick smile then leapt out of the car.

"Hey Sammy what cha think you're doing there pal? I know doing impressions of a girl is you're style but is this seriously the time?"

"Yeah I think it is. Do girls seriously do that around you? Oh yeah they must have seen your face!" Sam laughed his most genuine laugh for a while. "And besides I'm only doing this because there isn't anything wrong and I think you'll embarrass yourself at your feeble attempt to kick my ass!"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that geek boy! Now hurry up and get my food before you test your theory on my 'feeble' attempts to kick your butt and believe me you'll be unpleasantly surprised!"

Sam just grinned goofily and slouched off to get some food.

Dean watched his brother's back as he walked off intently. There was something bothering Sam, and he had noticed the hesitation and long pause Sam had taken to answer his question. Dean silently made it his mission to find out what was wrong. While it was great to hear Sam laugh (and even Dean had found it hard to keep a grin off his face) he wished he would just tell him……..

Deans musings were cut short as the car suddenly plummeted to -15 degrees and dean found himself shaking uncontrollably. '_Damn' _he thought._ 'Not again_.'


	2. Disappearing acts

okay I'm really impatient so i decided to post the first 2 chapters in the same day. I'll update quite quickly to begin with coz i've already wriiten the first 8 chpaters but after that it'll bea bit slower coz i'm writing it as i go alon. Anyways here's chapter 2. R&R please!

Chapter 2

Sam stood waiting in the diner for what seemed like hours. The bored waitress from across the counter was obviously flirting with him but he simply wasn't interested. He felt sorry for the girl. She may have had more luck with Dean. Sam smirked to himself. He could just imagine Dean in the car now, cranking up motorhead or black Sabbath full blast while cursing Sam to distract himself from the fact that he's ravenously hungry.

Sam tried to peer out the window to see his brothers face but found his view was blocked by a group of fat, seriously mean and well…serious looking gang of bikers. Sam sighed loudly. His impatience was getting the better of him now and his anger was slowly building.

A blast of cold air suddenly rushed straight into him and a shiver went down his spine. Sam suddenly started to shake and it was only when he looked around the diner he realised he was the only one that seemed to have noticed it and was affected by it. Pulling his jacket closer around him Sam was about to call over the waitress to find out if his food had gone MIA when he stopped dead.

"_Drive……………"_

Sam glanced around the diner quickly. No one had said a word. But then…..what was that? What the hell did drive mean? Well whatever it was it was not good. When is hearing voices ever good?

Looking back at the counter he noticed someone was calling his order. '_Finally!' _

He walked dumbly up to the waitress, flashed a smile, paid and slowly made his way through the diner.

His vision was blurry and Sam felt an overwhelming urge to find Dean. The unknown source of this was questionable but Sam had learned to trust his instincts a long time ago. There was only one thought racing through his mind at that point.

Dean.

Pushing his way past the bikers and roughly shoving a few aside (not even hearing or recognising the abuse that was thrown at him) Sam got to the door and was filled with an irrational sense of dread. 'Dean's fine, you'll see' he tried to convince himself.

Sam walked through the door and the ding of the bell told him it had shut behind him. It had become dark, but Sam could see enough and knew instinctively that Dean wasn't there.

He sprinted to the spot where the impala was supposed to be, all thoughts of food and coffee forgotten, and almost collapsed there and then.

Dean had left him.


	3. old men are decieving

Disclaimer: I do not (however much i would like to) own supernatural or any of it's characters.

A/N: updates gonna come daily now! watch this space...LOL

Chapter 3

He changed the tape. Things were seriously wrong but he couldn't place his finger on what. He didn't know how long he'd been driving, but then again he didn't know anything that made any sense right now. The last thing he remembered was that someone had spoken the word 'drive' and he had just driven off. Somewhere in his brain something was trying to tell him to turn the car around. To go back. But he didn't know what to go back to.

"……_I think you'll embarrass yourself at your feeble attempt to kick my ass_!" A wave of vertigo hit him and he was at a loss to say where it had come from.

Something sparked inside him. He felt a glimmer of recognition.

Sam.

But it was gone as quickly as it had come and he just carried on driving. It was incredibly cold and the heaters seemed to have broken, or they had no effect whatsoever. His blank gaze just carried on looking on the road. He felt someone probing his mind, someone familiar it seemed and that glimmer of recognition was back again with full force.

Sammy!

He felt his brother's loneliness and he suddenly realised he was driving away from his little brother. What the hell? What was going on? He felt a wave of panic set in and forced it under control. His big brother instincts were kicking in and making rational thought almost impossible. Plus the fact he now had a pounding headache.

Then he remembered where he was and the realisation hit him like a blow to the head. God that son of a bitch was gonna pay! But first he needed to find out where he was and for that he needed to ask someone. Dammnit! He hated to ask for help from anybody let a lone a stranger, and to make things worse it was pitch black. He saw an old man walking slowly by with his dog at the edge of the road and Dean slowed down the car and rolled down the window.

"Hey! Um……….excuse me?" Dean questioned attentively through the night, and was surprised to find that he actually cared if he scared the old man. Sam must seriously be rubbing off on him. Suddenly he felt lonely and he wanted more than ever to see Sammy's goofy grin.

The old man turned round and peered at Dean through the gloom. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine and in his urgency to find Sam and his location he didn't even question the fact that the man was walking his dog down a central highway.

He brushed away the shiver and flashed his most trusting smile at the old man.

"P-pppa-aa-rrdon me young man did you say something?"

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. This man, old as he may be, was seriously trying his patience

"Yeah as a matter of a fact I did." Forcing a smile he carried on, apparently now having gotten this old mans attention. "I was just wondering if you knew our location."

"Why I sure do young fella" Dean gritted his teeth. God he was going to love driving his car away from the old dude.

"If you get out a map I can show you if you'd like?"

Dean went to get the map and reached under his seat when he suddenly felt an excruciating blow to the back of his head. '_This is great he thought' _sarcastically.

In fact that was his only thought before his world turned to black and it engulfed him.


	4. being Serious

Disclaimer: i don't anything blah blah blah

BTW: thank you to eddy6401, SupernaturalXGurl05, and pmsdevil01 for reviewing! here goes the next chapter

Chapter 4

The first parts of the plan are in motion and things are going well my master. The Winchesters will break and fall by your hands. But the younger one, I'll have to keep an eye on him. His brother has the physical strength and a strong will and mind, that is undeniable and unfaltering, but Sam…….he relished the word in his mouth. Sam has a powerful ability that he can't control, and his confusion and constant questioning of it makes him and his feelings very open and easy to read for demons such as you.

Yet, uncertainty was forever present in my mind, and this needs to be fixed immediately. This uncertainty has a good cause it seems, as the older Winchester Dean has broken from my spell. And he was sooo close.

Never mind. Good things come to those who wait. Right?

He disappeared in a flash of lightening and went to keep on eye on someone.

----------------------------------------

Sam found himself just standing there. Why was he acting like this? Normally, if this was the situation he would be all guns blazing demanding to know if anyone had seen his brother and what the hell was going on. But not now. He was just standing there blankly staring at the empty parking space. The space where dean and his beloved Impala should be. And that space was…….well it was unfillable by anyone except Dean.

So why wasn't he looking for him?

He knew he should've told Dean. And now he was missing. One second of stubbornness and now he might've killed Dean.

He felt a podgy yet strong hand clamp down on his shoulder like a vice and all thoughts that it might be Dean were quickly vanished. Dean would never purposely hurt him. Never.

He turned around to find the whole gang of seriously looking bikers standing there with their hands across their chest, with a serious look on their face. Sam shook himself violently out of the trance he was in and fixed an ugly stare onto the guy who still had his hand on his shoulder.

"Yo punk! Ya know what cha did in there?" he pointed to the diner. "Huh? Do ya? The kind waitress in there told us ya name was Sam? That right Sammy boy?"

If anything Sam's stare intensified. Only Dean could call him Sammy.

"I see ya had a massive twitch when we first came over! You got a twitch Sammy boy?" He and his gang roared with laughter at his 'joke'. These guys were seriously drunk. It just matched them completely.

"You lost for words there Sammy?" After receiving no answer from Sam for the third time he was starting to get impatient. And the glares he was getting…..? Dude! This guy was signing his own death warrant! Was it him or had it gone cold all of a sudden.

"ANSWER ME!" The man roared. Spit flew from his mouth and landed with an audible splat on Sam's face.

Sam visibly flinched, and after wiping away the spit from his face, he started to walk away. He had more important things to do. Like finding his brother. He flinched again at how much time he had wasted.

But the biker wasn't going to give up that easily. He spun Sam around to face him. But before he could utter a single word Sam screamed at him.

"What the FUCK is your problem fatty?"

The rest of the gang almost broke their serious act there and then and started to laugh. But upon closer inspection of their own bellies, they realised that they were fat as well. They took it hard. Very hard.

Sam was beyond reasoning and totally full of rage, and it needed to be vented. Now. How dare these people just waltz right up to him and call him Sammy. If only Dean was here now……But Dean wasn't here and Sam had to find him. Hadn't these guys learnt how to give up? They're acting like a man possessed.

Oh God…….

"Christo" Sam muttered under his breath. This could make his situation a whole lot worse. He watched as the whole biker gang in front of him flinched and their eyes turned black.

Shit.


	5. Demons monologue

**Disclaimer:** you know the deal by now...

**A/N:** thanks to everyone who reviewed and i hope it lives up to expectations... ; )

**Chapter 5 - Demons monologue**

Sam stared at the bikers. He was really outnumbered. But then again, they weren't driven by the fierce determination and anger that only a Winchester could have after finding out their brother had gone missing.

Sam lunged at the men, handing out his right hooks and kicks to the gut. But upon seeing their mates go down, the bikers created a circle around Sam, completely trapping him. After taking down 4 of them, they just seemed to crawl out of the woodwork.

Sam's vision was increasingly turning a worrying shade of yellow and red, and Sam knew he didn't have long before he collapsed. He also knew these people had something to do with his brother, and he was gonna find out what.

"Where's my brother?" Sam snarled at the men. Something wasn't right. Why weren't they attacking? Sam realised why. Because he was collapsing all on his own.

"NO!" Sam shouted more at himself then at anyone. He was going to find out what was going on. And what had happened to his brother. He knew Dean wouldn't abandon him of his own free will.

The black eyes of the bikers were pushing him down, by some unknown force. Sam felt his knees give out underneath him and he collapsed to the floor. Yet he still remained upright. Well as upright as he could in his current circumstance. The biker in front of him sighed dramatically.

"This is gonna hurt" And with that he grabbed a piece of lead piping and with full force hit Sam around the head. He fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------

Dean groaned. His head was throbbing painfully, and when he tried to reach his hand up to touch it, he also realised he was bound to an iron pole. Great. Could things get any worse? Yes they could apparently, as he found his mouth was also gagged.

After 5 long minutes of disorientation, dean's vision slowly began to clear. He quickly inspected his current accommodation. It was not very nice. It seemed they were in an abandoned house. Dean sniffed. Yep, in the middle of nowhere. How cliché. You'd think they'd come up with something original for Christ's sake!

As he slowly began recollecting his thoughts, he remembered Sam. And the old dude. And his Impala. Geez! How was Sam supposed to find him here? Or how was he supposed to find Sam while attached to a pole.

Hang on a second. He's said 'we' before. Upon closer inspection he noticed another man across the room from him. Dean's eyes widened in shock. He recognised that mop of brown hair. And from the way Sam's head was against his chest he knew Sam was unconscious. He also noticed with increasing worry the head wound.

A door opened and dean squinted in the harsh rays of sunlight pouring in. They soon disappeared though and a man was standing in front of him. Well it appeared to be a man.

"Hello Dean, and welcome back" the man's face was still in shadow but Dean could imagine the sneer on his face. After waiting for an answer he chuckled to himself when he remembered he had gagged him. He roughly yanked it from his mouth.

"What the hell have you done to my brother?"

"All in good time Dean. Now, I think that you're thinking who the hell am I? Well Dean, I'll put you out of your misery shall I?"

"Oh please do! You know I've always wanted to hear a monologue from a demon! Please go right ahead! Don't let me stop you!" Dean said sarcastically.

The demon sharply backhanded him across the face. There was a resounding dong as Dean's head hi the pole.

"Son of a bitch!"

"As I was saying. Around 10 years ago I was an extremely powerful demon. I was worshipped by many and I fed on the emotions of humans, I needed it to survive. I became so powerful that I started drawing unwanted attention to myself. So I went into hiding. Only my faithful followers knew of my whereabouts. Yet, I was hunted. I was tracked down and this person killed all my followers. My family. He then came along and exorcised me back to the hell I had come from. Yet there was hope. I had an inkling of power left, and some kind soul in hell gave me a second chance. I returned to earth and laid low for 6 years. I was forced into hiding when I should have been pampered. I scavenged what little I could and became weak. But I was alive. Then, on some fortunate day, as I walk along the edge of the forest, I pick up a scent. A human full of so much raw and intense emotion and I almost passed out. I stalked the human and I found him upon a bus. The bus stopped at this diner and he gets out.

"He was lonely, scared, angry, determined, and confused and so much more. He was perfect for my feast. I went into the Diner disguised as an old man. The one skill I had left. I sat in the booth next to him and I slowly fed. He thought nothing of it, and while he grew weaker and more tired, I grew stronger. He then left, but I had enough strength now to start rebuilding.

The demon had now sat down on a chair that had somehow appeared. And while Dean was listening intently he was also trying to undo his bonds. He was also fairly sure of who the demon was talking about.

"Anyway about a few months later I get another human driving my little resting place. I recognised him, but it wasn't the same human as before. Oh no. This was someone different yet the same. They were family I realised. This one had its own car, and was in the Diner also. I went in and once again I fed. I had underestimated this one though. It was strong, and had many emotions and all of them powerful, worry, anxiety, and a deep fear that I was anxious to feed upon. Yet, alas, he sensed my presence and I fled. But he pursued me and I feared for my life. Luckily however he became distracted elsewhere and I was safe once again."

"Now Dean my boy, imagine my surprise when the other family member came along. I was pleased to say the least, as this would surely be the last time I would have to feed like this. With all three family members I would become complete. All their emotions were connected, and the bond between them was sensational. And so I fed. I fed on his worry also, his anger, his hatred and his desires. He also passed it off as fatigue. But my feeding on him, that was the most pleasurable. Because he was the one who had killed my family and exorcised me. And the fact that I had fed on his family, well I must say it was one of the most memorable days of my life. "

Dean had given up the fight to get free a long time ago.

"Dean my boy" the demon said leaning in closer. "You want me to tell you a little secret?"

"Not really but I get the feeling you're gonna tell me anyway"

"That family that I fed upon. Their surname is the Winchesters."

**cutie-pie-rockchic:** okay so the next chapter coming up on saturday...so tomorrow basically! lol! your reviews really make my day!


	6. Social Skills

Disclaimer: beleive me if i owned them i wouldn't be here...

thanks to everyone who reviewed.It makes everything worthwhile!Would've updated sooner but the darn computer didn't like the idea...:

Chapter 6

Dean's back arched for the third point to almost breaking point. The pain flared through every inch of him and his brain was screaming at him to make the pain to stop. But he couldn't, and before he even had the chance to stop himself and not give the bastard the satisfaction, Dean found he was screaming. Just before he was going to pass out the tazer was turned off. It was amazing what a smart-ass comment lead people to do these days, Dean settled on the fact that he must just have that effect on people.

His breath came in short gasps that sent a wave of pain across his chest that racked him with a coughing fit. To add to the already list of growing and extensive pains, his insides felt like they were on fire and to top it all off his legs and arms had gone numb, because he was in a metal bath tub that was filled with bone-chilling water, while in his boxers.

Dean gazed at his legs entranced at the odd colour of purple they were rapidly turning. As dean stared he realised that red spots were coming into his vision. Finally deciding that that wasn't a good thing he shook his head trying to clear his vision. But he regretted it instantly as the burning sensation came back.

Yet throughout Dean's hours of torture his baby brother Sammy had never stirred once. And that scared him more than he would admit. His screams had surely been heard miles away and Dean knew that Sam would awake if he could hear his big brother. Although, on the whole it was probably better that he didn't hear him right now.

"So. You having fun yet Dean?"

"Tonnes of it. You sure know how to hold a party. Although your social skills may need a bit of work. But I congratulate you on your effort."

The demon still hadn't come out of the shadows. It clicked its fingers and five men appeared. Silently they began to stride towards Dean covering the distance in a few seconds. While they busied themselves with their plans, and Dean it seemed, he barely even registered they were there. His eyes were only for his little brother. The one he had sworn to protect. And there he was, looking like shit. While Dean could only see half of his face, the parts he could see were deathly white. 'Come on Sammy. Move! Do anything please!' Dean silently begged. He wasn't going to lose his brother like this. He wasn't going to lose his brother full stop.

The demon followed dean's unfaltering gaze. He smirked. This was gonna be fun.

"He looks so adorable, don't you think?" he moved over to Sam and knelt down beside him. It seemed like he was pulling the shadows with him, so he was still cloaked in darkness. Reaching up one hand he ran his fingers smoothly over Sam's cheek. Dean growled menacingly.

"Get your filthy hands off of him now!" Dean was livid. Sammy was too good for this demon for it to even consider touching him. Dean could hear his heart pound in his ears.

The demon stood up. "Was that a threat Dean? Because from where I'm standing you're in no position to save yourself" he looked pointedly at Sam "or your little brother."

Dean continued to growl. He was wracked with so much guilt, it felt like an actual blow to the stomach, and the little air that was left in his lungs was stolen away as his heart broke. He'd failed. The one thing he had sworn to do and he had failed. The living proof was lying unconscious in the dirt, barely alive. He didn't dare and trust himself to speak. No. Come on Dean you're better than this he chastised himself. You ARE going to save Sammy and kick some demon butt. It spoke up from the corner. "Goodnight Dean. For now." He only saw the glinting of metal before it made a very painful meeting with the back of his head.

----------------------------------------

Dean stirred. A groan emitted from deep down within his throat. Damn electricals. I must be a magnet saying zap me! Buzz!

Once trying to move was out of the question (tied up once again it seemed) he noticed he wasn't in the bath tub, which was some form of relief. But he also noticed with some anxiety that his feet didn't touch the floor, and he was in fact on the wall! What the fuck? Looking around curiously he also noticed that he was on come wooden circle that moved. He found this out the hard way. As he leaned towards the left the wooden circle moved spinning him round so he was at a 45 degree angle. Great. He tired to get himself upright again but only succeeded in turning so that now he was around 60 degrees to the right. Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

The demon chuckled from the shadows. "Aaahh. Dean, I'm so glad you're awake. I see you're becoming familiar with your new situation. It's quite amusing actually. But then again all work and no play is very boring. And I hate to be boring."

Something stirred in Dean's mind and when Dean further examined the snippet of information, he realised what he was pinned to. His hands and legs had been strapped down in a cross shape. This is the thing they had at circuses. Unwillingly his mind conjured some very graphic images. All of them ended with him in agony. Dean gulped unconsciously.

The demon stepped forward. Its face was still in shadow but Dean could make out some sort of human shape. But his focus was quickly brought back to the present when a glinting shape whizzed past his face, mere centimetres from his neck. It quivered dangerously and the knife's cool edge pressed against his skin.

Before Dean could have time to react 7 more knives had already been released and this time they were not as kind. Dean moaned in agony as some of the knives found his body. His legs had at least three in them, and two had found his hands, one each. Lucky him. But Dean wasn't gonna break so easily this time. After his involuntary scream before, he wasn't gonna give the guy something else to feed on.

The demon was not satisfied with his reaction. Not even close. Dean's world spun. The wheel had been ferociously pushed and he felt a wave of nausea and bile rise up in his throat, as more knives found their mark. With all the energy he could muster dean cried out to the demon "Not so near the family jewels yeah! After I kick your ass I intend to have some fun!"

The circle was bought violently to a stop and dean's whole world swam. The demon suddenly appeared in his vision and dean couldn't stop himself from crying out in shock. The demon looked exactly like all three of the Winchesters. It had Sammy's eyes, his dad's rugged good looks and dean's lips and hair. His physique was extremely impressive as well, but then his eyes suddenly changed and became a fiery red that were full of so much hatred that Dean actually flinched. But then as quickly as they came they changed back. Dean couldn't help but be entranced by his baby brother's eyes. No. Not his brother's but some thing that had stolen them and used their innocence. How dare he?

"You can call me." The demon contemplated for a moment. "Darcrayus"

So wrapped up in their situation, they were oblivious to the drama that was unfolding in the corner where Sam silently suffered with his worst nightmare.


	7. An eternitity

Disclaimer: hang on a sec...nope still don't own 'em. LOL

i'm never gonna stop saying thankyou to everyone who reads my fic. Loada stuff hapened in my life and comp lost internet connection which sucks. Sorry this is really really late. :(

Chapter 7

Dean was fighting like he had never fought before. The men went down one by one, and the steady flow of people from the doorway stopped. The two people left fighting Dean went down with blows to the back of the head. His exhausted body stood there panting and heaving, desperately trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. There was a gash across his leg that was bleeding profusely, and there were other small gashes across his body. Dean slowly turned around, a smirk plastered on his face.

Also apparent on his face was a long deep cut that ran down the length of his face, from his temple, past his eyes, over his cheeks and finishing on his cheek bone. Tattered clothes hung limply from his body, and bare feet padded on the floor as Dean stumbled towards him. Sam could only watch, and the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him, and that was something any of the Winchesters liked to feel, yet felt it on one too many occasions.

He inspected the piles of bodies around him. "Not bad huh? You do realise this is the last time I save you're a-a-ass-s s-a-amm-." Dean's stuttering slowly came to a halt and both Sam and Dean's mouths widened in unison.

Time seemed to slow down for the brothers.

Complete and utter confusion were shining in his eyes. He just stared. Stared at his world, stared as his heart broke, as his soul was torn, and Sammy just stared back. His green eyes met stormy ones, and they both realised that this was the end. There would never be any more chick flick moments, no more Nair in the shampoo, no more Black Sabbath blaring through the speakers. There are some wounds that can never be healed by the bond that the brother's shared.

Yet something rose in Sam. The defiance that made him so different from the rest of his family. Forcing up his last reserves that he didn't think he possessed, he screamed the name of the one reliable thing in his entire life. All his pain, all his anguish and all his pure, raw grief that was too intense to keep inside were expressed in that one name. His big brothers name.

Bubbles of blood trickled from Dean's mouth, landing with an ominous _drip……… drip……… drip _onto the concrete floor. His once suggestive green eyes were slowly dimming, and the smile that he mischievously placed on his face for chicks, was replaced by an open-mouthed gape, unconsciously mirroring his brothers. At this point in time, he was an open book, and in his soul, all Sam saw was pain. Pain that his brother shouldn't have to feel. For his good deeds certainly weighed out the bad ones. That was all Sam could see, and although it killed him, in every single conflicting emotion that flashed across Dean's face, the pain was forever constant.

The eye contact was broken all too soon and Dean just pitched forward, the axe protruding out of his back which was matted with his blood, revealing behind him the face of his murderer. But there was no demon, just his father's face that was plastered with an evil smirk, forever taunting Sam, shattering his entire world.


	8. Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: the impala will survive...coughs anyway yes the impala would survive if i owned them...

**Authors note**: sorry it took so long, so i'll give ya 2 chapters as this one is very short

**Chapter 8- Worst nightmare**

Once again the only outlet was his voice and like hell he used it. Blinding white light encompassed him, and scorched his eyes behind his closed eyelids, the image of Dean's lifeless face flashing before him. Excruciating pain exploded in his head, and he tried to curl up into a small ball, as if it could take the feelings away that were being hurled at his body and soul, knives twisting their way into his heart and leaving him there to bleed to death in his own sorrow. But the attempt was futile, as he found himself incapable to move, restrained in some way. That thought was quickly thrown aside as once more; he imaged the pain that Dean had gone through, and knowing that his must have been a thousand times worse.

Dean's suffering was more important to him than his own, there was no contest really. He knew that it was the same situation with Dean and his heart ached and longed to hear him say his secretly favourite pet name; Sammy. Guilt wracked his body as the tears streamed down his face, the salty taste lingering in his mouth, as at the same time the screams erupted, unconsciously and uninvited. His throat was on fire now, but he didn't stop, feeling if he stopped he would be betraying Dean. Dean wouldn't give up, so neither would he. It was as simple as that.

Only Dean could ease this pain, not even his father could piece Sam back together despite everything. He would never be there to hold him, when he woke up scared, alone and terrified after a nightmare or vision.

He just wanted the pain to end, to see Jess, mom and Dean again, but he wasn't even allowed that luxury. He had failed Dean at the worst possible thing. He had failed at being a brother. He had just watched and done nothing. Dean had tried al least but him? He had just laid down and let his injuries take control when his brother had needed him most. Selfish. Just as he almost succumbed to the darkness his head snapped from the left and then to the right. His cheeks stinged as the motion of someone slapping him lasted for several seconds.

_Oh God! Dad! _How could he have forgotten? That murdering bastard was still out there! Rage consumed him, and the only word that made any sense right now was revenge. He'd finally seen what his dad was capable of, and Sam was secretly glad that Dean had never seen that his murderer was the man who was his own hero, and that the man he obeyed without question was the very person who stabbed him in the back, and took him away from his baby brother. Dean had thought he had died valiantly and heroically (the way he'd always wanted) by some evil son of a bitch demon. He died trying to the one thing that meant the most to him. Protecting his Sammy.


	9. Reminiscence and Guns

**Disclaimer:** sighs do i still have to do this? I don't own them okay?...man that sucks out loud...

**Authors note:** here's the second chapter, nice and long...enjoy!

**Chapter 9- Reminiscence and Guns**

The rock just simply did not want to move. After two minutes of fruitlessly trying to dislodge it, he gave up, and with nothing better to do, he started to pace and whistle at the same time. And after that didn't work he gave in to thinking. Thinking about something that always filled him with nervous energy. Dad hadn't come home. He was supposed to be back two days ago. He's gone to Lake Tahoe, in Nevada, to send a poltergeist that'd turned nasty back where it'd come from. It was supposed to have been a simple job. But back here in Sacramento it was anything but. The food supply was almost gone, and it was the same situation with the money. _Oh God! What if it went wrong and he's lying in some basement somewhere, bleeding to death, all alone and silently pleading for someone to save him………_He physically shook himself. _Get a grip Dean! _He scolded.

He sighed. Sammy was walking across the school yard, talking animatedly to a friend. He glanced at Dean, said goodbye to Tom. Wasn't that his name? Next thing he knew, Sammy was in his face, shoving a piece of paper in his face, flapping around like a bird. Dean snatched the offending piece of paper and peered at it. Over the top he could see Sam's eyes full of pride and anticipation. Looking back at the paper he could see that Sam had got 20 out of 20 on a test. He smiled.

"That's great Sammy. Oops! Sorry geek boy" he said in words that held no venom in them.

Sam shot him a warning glance at he name Sammy but didn't object. For once.

"Mrs Wexler said that I can go to the afternoon clubs now! I wonder what dad will say. Will he be happy Dean?"

"Course he will punk" Dean just smiled and ruffled Sam's mop of hair affectionately.

"Dean!" Sam protested loudly, but he smiled as he said it, thus making the protest totally pointless. He snatched the paper back and started the walk 'home'.

The words 'home' consisted of a grimy motel, with stains in the carpets and on the walls (what the satins were of dean honestly didn't want to know) and empty cupboards. Not that appealing really. The motel was on the outskirts of Sacramento, Arden way, Dale Avenue. So the walk was sometimes the best part of the day. It was the end of summer and the semester was almost over, as was the school year. _Thank God! _The sunset and calm breeze always seemed to still dean's nerves, and he just enjoyed the friendly banter between him and his brother. But that was only sometimes, and he wasn't that lucky today that the sunset the calm breeze wasn't present to still his nerves over his father. The clouds were slowly closing in, casting a gloom over the neighbourhood they were passing through. The wind was biting his skin, the day turning into the night.

"Sammy, a storms coming, we need to hurry up and get home okay?"

"Yeah sure thing Dean." There was a brief pause. "It's really cold." He whined.

"Well thank you captain Obvious. You know the quicker you hurry your ass up the faster we get home."

Sam just grunted and carefully folded the piece of paper, put it in his back pocket and quickened his pace to match his brothers.

_Please don't rain. _Dean pleaded. But no sooner had he thought the words, the heaven opened, showering rain that pounded on every inch of their bodies. Five minutes later, Sam and Dean had slowed down greatly, and it became a struggle to put one foot in front of the other. Both of them were shivering, which was only made worse when the rain turned into hailstones. Dean could only see a few feet in front of him before everything became hazy, and he knew that they had to stop. Sooner or later a car was going to come along and run them over. Or worse. Dean patted his leg, and made sure that his shotgun was still there. He was always prepared. Turning to face Sammy, he saw him jump and yelp as thunder boomed throughout the sky, the lightening illuminating everything white. Dean pulled him closer and gently started rubbing his hand in slow, circling motions on his back. While Sam had calmed down considerably, and only flinched at the lightning, it didn't change the fact that they were both freezing to death, and were likely to catch phenomena soon.

Dean noticed some undergrowth and roughly pulled Sam towards it, battling the hail and his numb feet. As they reached the safety of the trees, they both collapsed and lay down. Dean rolled over to face Sam, and saw that his eyes were in puppy dog mode and shining with unshed tears. He was shaking uncontrollably in his school uniform and his bangs were plastered to his face. Fear was radiating off his body, and dean just simply turned Sam around and pulled him into his body. Sam's back was only his chest, and Dean's thick leather jacket was wrapped tightly around his skinny frame. The shaking decreased, and the brothers breathing pattern became one, body heat shared and Sam's eyes slowly closed as Dean cooed him to sleep. Eventually Dean's eyes closed as well and he drifted off into undisturbed sleep.

----------------------------------------

Dawn broke, and the birds sang, dew lingering on the the trees and grass. The brothers woke slowly and unwillingly as their muscles painfully expressed the fact they'd slept cold, and on the hard floor. Dean groaned and slowly pried his eyes open, to find Sam staring intently at him.

"What's the matter Sammy? Never seen a sleeping beauty before? "

"Yeah, and I've seen enough to realise that you're not one of them." Sam chuckled and yawned.

"Looked in the mirror lately?" dean retorted. Sam just shook his head and sighed. Standing up and walking was painful process. He looked at his watch.

"Jeez the wheez dean1" he exclaimed. "It's 6:30 in the morning!"

Dean stared incredulously at his brother, as Sam shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "Jeez the wheez Sammy?" He scoffed. "That's the best you can come up with? You are soo not my brother."

"Shut up. And it's Sam."

"Yeah whatever. Come on let's get going." They began walking back to the motel, working out the cramps in their muscles along the way. After about 15 minutes Sam cried out. Dean spun around and quickly strode over to where his brother stood dumb stricken.

"Sam! What is it?"

"My test scores!" Sam whined. "It's all mucky and crumply!" Dean looked down into Sam's hand and saw what was left of the paper that had had Sam's test score results on it. Looking back up again he noticed the shiny, puppy dog eyes were back, and kneeled in front of his brother. One hand on his shoulder, one hand placed under his chin. He slowly lifted Sam's head up so he was looking into Dean's gaze.

"Sam. Listen to me okay. You don't need that piece of paper to prove your test scores or how smart you are Sam. Do you understand? Look "Dean shifted awkwardly " I'm proud of you okay."

A big grin appeared on Sam's face and he jumped into his big brother's arms and hugged him. Dean peeled his brother off of him.

"Enough with the chick flick moment already" he grumbled. "C'mon let's go home."

Another 10 minutes later and they arrived back at the motel. Dean opened the door and walked in, Sam following close behind, closing the door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" shouted a livid John Winchester. His face was drawn and pale, his eyes puffy and bloodshot, as if he hadn't had any sleep. Anger burned in his eyes. Dean instinctively moved in front of Sam, and sparing him a quick glance, he saw him just standing there, crestfallen, as he scrunched up the piece of paper that had his beloved test scores on, and held it loosely in his hand. Disappointment etched into his face, and yet his eyes, for the first time the last few days, had no unshed tears in them.

----------------------------------------

Dean shook himself out of his reminiscence. He could do that once he had found Sam, but not a moment before. He had been sitting here for what seemed like forever, but it had only actually been around 3 hours. And throughout all that time his mind had kept replaying those moments when Sam had endured his nightmare or vision. Which one it was he wouldn't know until he spoke with Sam. But that wasn't what concerned him. Sam's face had been so full anguish, he'd been so vulnerable. And his screams………He wouldn't be forgetting them any time soon. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and his vision became blurry as tears threatened to fall. He longed to hold Sam in his arms and tell him everything would be okay. To stop his suffering.

It had snapped his heart into so violently, and there wasn't another single moment in his life where he had felt so useless. If he couldn't help his own brother then what use was he? Sam needed him more than ever, and here he was, bound to an iron pople. Dean cried out in anger, and as his emotions took control, he found himself throwing himself around in a desperate attempt to free himself. He didn't even know what he was doing any more, as he found himself remembering Sammy's puppy dog eyes, the way he had depended on Dean so much. The innocence in his eyes and voice when he asked the questions that Dean couldn't answer. Suddenly pain flared up in his leg, and he stopped thrashing around, momentarily stunned. His gaze lingered upon the offending object. Barbed wire. Perfect.

Using his legs he shuffled the wire closer to his hand and muttered "Yes" when he picked it up and starting unpicking the handcuffs. _Man this demon or the people who had tied him up here were stupid. Who would leave barbed wire in a room which involved Dean and handcuffs? And didn't want him to get free? Hang on Sammy. I'm coming. _

He smiled triumphantly as the handcuffs sprang open and he unbound his legs, and stood up upon shaky legs. Electricity could sure mess with a guys head. He quickly inspected the wounds created by the knives. Deciding none of them were infected, he took in the appearance of the shabby door. Obviously someone didn't expect him to get out of the handcuffs. Dean looked around the room. It was a basement with concrete, dirty walls and the only thing that could be used as a weapon was a big, fat rock. Not exactly his best weapon of choice but it would have to do. He hauled it up, grabbed the wire and unpicked the door. Cautiously, he peered around the edge of the doorframe, and after being reassured that the coast was clear, he pocketed the wire, and stealthily moved throughout the basement. It seemed to go on forever, with countless corridors and passage ways.

Dean was a Winchester on a mission. And a Winchester on a mission was a deadly one. But even he was disheartened after he had opened 7 doors and not one of hem contained Sam behind them. He leant against the wall. His wounds were now throbbing and he could feel a headache forming. Suddenly he could hear whispers, fragments of conversations, and he instantly raised the rock defensively.

"Just try to relax………Just try shut up!"

Deans' brow furrowed. Hang on a second. He recognised that.

"Dad? Because dad's not here Dean."

Sammy?

"Well I'm a freak too. Right there with y all the way……Yeah. I know."

Dean growled. That bastard of a demon was replaying his and Sam's conversations. New found determination arose in dean and he moved to open a door but he found it was locked. Bingo. All the other doors had been open. Sam just had to be in there. He didn't know how much more disappointment he could take. He placed the rock on the floor within reaching distance and fumbled with the locks in the door with the wire. After 30 antagonizing seconds the door finally creaked open, and suddenly Dean was scared. What was he going to find behind this door? Sam dead? Was he even there at all? He closed his yes. There was only one way to find out. He strode into the room. Somehow he managed to open his eyes and his breath was stolen out of his lungs at the sight before him.

Sam looked even worse. His skin as white as paper, black lines gouged under his eyes, and hair drenched with sweat. The blood from his head wound had turned crusty, and shallow breaths were emitting out of his brother. Letting out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, he ran over to Sam and hugged him. He was so afraid that if he let go, Sam would disappear, never to return. He just let the tears stream down his face, sobs escaping his lips. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair, relishing in the fact that hot breath tickled his neck.

Wiping his eyes and cheeks, he quickly began undoing the bonds that held his brother's hands and feet together. He winced when he saw Sam's wrists rubbed red raw and blood matting the rope. But before he could do anything else, five men stormed the room. Dean instinctively stood in front of his brother. Anger coursed through his vein as the 5 men walked towards him, arms raised, poised for a fight. And Dean was more than willing to comply. Before the men could blink, two of them were down, and dean stood there facing the last three. But then the men brought out whips and lashed out, the rope wrapping around Dean's wrists and mid-section, forcing him to his knees. One of the men pulled out a revolver and pointed it at his temple. Dean stared at the man defiantly. _I'm so sorry Sammy………_

The man pulled the trigger……..

**Mwuahahahahaha! evil i know but i couldn't resist! lol! want more..? then R&R please. Constructive critism welcome and any review is truly appreciated.**


End file.
